Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times 100\% \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{2}{4} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{1 \times 1 \times 4} {2 \times 1 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{4}{10} = \dfrac{2}{5} $